KLY Games
KLY Games is a triangular, invertible robot armed with a hammer. Although large and quite sluggish, it proved a very effective machine, becoming the Sumo champion in both Series 1.5 and 2.5. Robot History Series 1.5 In its Sumo qualifier battle it fought Waistel, Elfblade and Varden. While Waistel was being destroyed by Varden, KLY Games attacking the non moving Elfblade with its hammer who starts attacking the already dead Waistel, Varden also starts attacking Elfblade. Slowly but surely KLY Games manages to shove Elfblade onto the flame it and eventually immobilize it. KLY Games it temporarily stuck but frees itself and starts beating Varden, damaging it significantly. KLY Games damages Varden further and shunts Varden onto the flame grill where it is knocked out. In the Sumo final it met fellow winners Girls Love Gaming, Scirex and Verchix. The battle of the pink robots begin with KLY Game being attacked by Girls Love Gaming while Scirex and Verchix killed off one another. Girls Love Gaming begins to shove KLY Games towards the edge of the arena, but KLY Games' hammer manages to destroy the spinning blade of Girls Love Gaming. After suffering lots of damage Girls Love Gaming reverses while KLY Games comes forward only for a glitch to send it flying. It went to the viewers to decide who won the match, they voted in favor of KLY Games. Series 2 KLY Games returned for Series 2, being put up against Series 1.5 Weapon Match finalist QueenBlaze in round 1 in Heat E. The match was over almost as quickly as it started, with QueenBlaze bullrushing KLY Games and flipping itself onto its back as KLY Games was barely jostled. KLY Games began to pound on the immobilized QueenBlaze, tucking its hammer beneath the flipper motors to prevent their retraction, effectively holding QueenBlaze in a pin. Eventually QueenBlaze slips out from the grasp of KLY Games, but KLY Games pursues and continues to smash it with its hammer, ripping off one of the flipping arms of QueenBlaze. Finally, pinned against the angle grinder, QueenBlaze tips herself back onto her wheels, but a misfire of the flipper puts her right back down again. The second arm of the flipper is ripped off, along with a wheel, leaving QueenBlaze immobile and KLY Games victorious by KO. In the second round, KLY Games was placed up against Angry Monkey, who proved the ideal opponent for KLY Games as its weapons were too spread-apart to damage KLY Games, wheras KLY Games needed only to keep crumpling the front of Angry Monkey with its hammer as it was pushed about the arena. Suddenly, Angry Monkey manages to get around to the side of KLY Games, digging a spike into the side and ripping one of the wheels off of KLY Games, severely affecting its drivetrain. Observabot attempted to intervene and separate the two, but was unable to overpower the two huge machines. With its mobility crippled, Angry Monkey is able to overpower KLY Games and takes it into the pit, eliminating KLY Games from the tournament. Series 2.5 As the reigning Sumo champion, KLY Games was invited to compete in the All-Stars competition, where it faced the newly upgraded Spyder. KLY Games wasn't able to put up much of a fight against Spyder, losing its hammer in the opening seconds to Spyder's new vertical disc, and its drivetrain proved unable to match Spyder's as it was pinned to the wall multiple times. The match continued on this way for the full three minutes, with Spyder's disc doing cosmetic damage to KLY Games' shell as KLY Games was slowly pushed around the arena and into the walls. KLY Games obviously lost the judges decision, and was eliminated from the All-Stars competition. KLY Games returned to defend its title in the Sumo, and was pitted against Series 2 Grand Finalist and Series 1.5 Sumo runner-up Girls Love Gaming, as well as popular veteran Gamergician and newcomer Ellie the Elephant. Surprisingly, the favorite for the fight was Gamergician rather than the reigning champion or the runner-up. This qualifier battle was over very quickly. Gamergician rammed Girls Love Gaming of of the ring almost immediately, before being tackled by Ellie the Elephant who was also rammed off the edge. However, after ramming both opponents in spectacular fashion, Gamergican got caught by the arena claws and was thrown over the edge. KLY Games, who did nothing in the match, managed to go through to the finals once again. In the finals, KLY Games faced newcomers Lazy Laceration and Crocojaw, as well as Maple King. As the fight began, Lazy Laceration turned to bring its claw to bear on Maple King, but Maple King pushed Lazy Laceration into KLY Games, whose hammer hit at just the right point to tip Lazy Laceration over onto its back, where it would remain for the rest of the fight. KLY Games and Maple King then went nose to nose, the two huge machines unable to overpower eachother. The tiny-by-comparison Crocojaw nibbled with its jaw at the base of Maple King. After a few seconds, KLY Games and Maple King were forced to separate, but in a poor bit of driving, Maple King beached one half of its drivetrain over the edge of the arena, immobilizing it. With Maple King out of the picture, Crocojaw got behind KLY Games and began to bite into it, pushing it towards the still-immobile Lazy Laceration, who was still trying to self-right. As the three bots inched towards the edge and Lazy Laceration was dumped into the fire pit, KLY Games began to turn away from Crocojaw, who saw this as an opportunity to eliminate Lazy Laceration entirely and pushed it over the edge, however, Crocojaw became stuck on the flame pit in Lazy Laceration's place, making it an easy target for KLY Games, who reared back and charged at full speed into Crocojaw, bumping it off of the edge. With Maple King fully immobilized, KLY Games had successfully defended its title as Sumo champion. Finally, Girls Love Gaming and KLY Games were permitted to settle their rivalry from the Series 1.5 Sumo in a grudge match. After a fierce fight which saw both robots take tons of damage, the judges awarded the decision to Girls Love Gaming. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Sumo Champion *Series 2: Heat E, Round 2 *Series 2.5: Sumo Champion, Grudge Match, All-Stars Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Sumo competitors Category:Sumo Champions Category:Robots with hammers Category:Robots effected by glitches Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Series 2.5 Competitors Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Allstars Category:Series 2.5 competitors